Last Moments Together
by Emma.S18
Summary: A few years after breaking up with her, Remy finds Allison, now better known as Emma, dinning with her girlfriend and their son at Granny's. Warning: Character death - SwanQueen and Camteen/Cadley. - I don't own House M.D. or OUAT, only my imagination...


I was eating dinner with my girlfriend and my son at Granny's when I heard someone I hadn't seen in years call my name. "Allison?" I froze in my seat, my eyes widening and my fork clattering on the table.

My girlfriend frowned at my odd behavior. I couldn't move, especially when the person, who had called me, appeared at our table.

"Allie? I've been looking for you for years. I'm so sorry, baby?" She knelt down next to me and grabbed my hands in hers.

Regina cleared her throat. "I have no idea who you are, but I'm pretty sure you don't have the right person." This made the other woman frown, looking between Regina and me. "Babe, please, talk to me?" She said, tears filling her eyes.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "What are you doing here, Remy?" This confused Regina and Henry. "I needed you to know why I did what I did, before it's too late." At those words I noticed her hands trembling. Tears filled my eyes.

"No, please, don't do this." A single tear rolled down my cheek. I stood and hugged her tightly. She leaned back a little to look at my face and then pecked my lips gently.

"I need you to know." She whispered against my lips. "I didn't want you to suffer with me. I know how hard you took the death of your first husband and I couldn't do that to you again, but as soon as you were gone I realized how much I needed you."

I could feel my girlfriend glaring at the woman in my arms. "How much time do you have?" I asked, fearing the answer. She looks away sadly. "Not long…" I started sobbing in her arms.

I didn't have to turn around to know that Regina was now shooting daggers at Remy. "Darling?" she asked, "would you mind telling us what's going on?"

I let go of Remy and gestured for her to sit with us as I sat down on Regina's lap needing the comfort from my girlfriend. She gently rubbed my back.

"Remy is my ex-girlfriend." This didn't make Regina feel much better. "Why was she calling you Allison?" I sighed sadly, remembering my time in New Jersey.

"After I got out of jail and I had Henry, I changed my identity, became a doctor. My name at that time was 'Allison Cameron'. I changed it back after Remy broke up with me." Regina nodded and Remy looked down guiltily.

"Why are you crying, my darling?" Regina asked softly. "Remy is very sick. That's why she broke up with me, because she knows that with the death of my first husband it would make my life even worse."

I looked up at Remy. "But that wasn't your decision to make." She nodded understandingly. "How long do you have exactly? If you don't mind me wondering." Regina asked Remy.

A tear rolled down her cheek, breaking my heart. "A few days." She said softly. I gasped and sobbed, feeling Regina's caring, loving embrace as she tried to comfort me.

"Okay, you can stay with us, so you and Emma can have some time together and have a proper goodbye." Regina stated to my surprise. I spent the next two days with Remy.

The second night, she was trembling quite hard and I could see the pain in her eyes. She took out a shot and I knew exactly what it was. "Please?" She whispered.

Tears ran down my face, but I did what she wanted me to do. I took the shot from her hands. "Goodbye, Remy. I love you." I said and she smiled a little. "Love… you… too." She got out and that's when I did it.

As soon as she was gone I started sobbing uncontrollably. Regina ran into the room, having heard me cry. She knew immediately what was going on and took me into her arms comfortingly. She didn't say anything, but her love and support was enough to get me through the pain.

The pain was there for a long time, but Regina kept by side and helped me heal. Her love saved me.

A few years later, we got married. We lived a happy and long life filled with love. I could never forget Remy completely, but the pain was pretty much gone.


End file.
